Kagura
Kagura (神楽, Kagura) is an Amanto girl and a member of the infamous Yato clan. She joins up with Gintoki and Shinpachi at Odd Jobs. Appearance Kagura appears to be a young human girl, due to the Yato clan's ability to look very human-like. She has short red hair, which she has tied into two buns on either side of her head, transparent-colored skin, and large dark eyes. She wears a long red dress without any sleeves, red pants, and black boots. Plot Introduction arc Kagura first appears when she runs out into the street in front of Gintoki and Shinpachi, but Gintoki notices too late and hits her with his moped, knocking her out. Both are horrified, and Shinpachi blames Gintoki, saying it was his fault for not paying attention. Gintoki tells Shinpachi to calm down, as he heard on a television show that his fortune for that week was going to be good. He attempts to wake the girl, only to notice blood coming from her shoulder. They strap her to the back of the moped and take off, as Gintoki screams he'll never watch that garbage again. Out of nowhere, a car pulls up next to them, and a man with a gun attempts to shoot them. Suddenly, Kagura wakes up and blocks the bullets with her umbrella. She then returns fire with bullets of her own, coming from the tip of her umbrella; causing the man chasing them to crash into a tree. After parking, Kagura asks if they were stupid, as she wouldn't die just because she got run over by a scooter. She notes that the bullet wounds she received earlier were already healing. Gintoki says that since she seems to be okay, they will be leaving, however, she stops them simply by holding the moped with her arm, shocking Gintoki and Shinpachi. Kagura says that she is in need of help, as she is being chased by a gang, however, Gintoki notes that in his country, they do not call girls who stop motor scooters with their hands "girls", the call them "mountain gorillas". Just then, three gang members arrive and begin chasing the group. Kagura that she comes from a far away star because she heard it was a good place to make money, and her family was very poor. Upon arrival, she got an offer from the gang currently chasing them saying that if she fought for them, they would feed her every day. She further explains that she has more strength than a human, which is why she took up their offer to fight. However, lately her work had been escalating and she decided she didn't want to do it anymore; preferring to return home. Gintoki says that since she got herself into it, she can get herself out and attempts to leave before being stopped by Shinpachi. Later, Shinpachi and Kagura reach the train station and Shinpachi informs her that if she takes the train from there, she'll reach the terminal in no time. He states his disbelief that Gintoki left, but Kagura says she doesn't mind since everyone in Edo seems to be like that. She then states she doesn't like him, since she doesn't like guys with glasses. Before she can leave, however, the gang members arrive and corner them. The gang leader, whom she recognizes as Inoue, says that she almost had gotten away, and she declares that she is tired of getting money for hurting people. Inoue says that she is useless if she cannot fight, and then kicks both Kagura and Shinpachi onto the train tracks just as a train begins to approach. Just then, Gintoki appears on his motorbike, sword drawn and saves them both. Kagura the appears in front of Inoue and his gang, knocking them back with her umbrella. She then explains that she will fight with her Yato blood to change herself. She then defeats them in one blow. Later on, Kagura notices that she still doesn't have enough money to go home, so she asks Gintoki for a job at his business, to which he reluctantly accepts.Gintama Chapter 3; pages 3-23 Equipment * Umbrella: Like all members of the Yato clan, Kagura carries with her an umbrella which she uses as a weapon. Though typically she uses it similarly to a sword, she has shown other uses for the umbrella; ** Enhanced Defense: The umbrella is capable of blocking bullets from a gun.Gintama Chapter 3; page 5 ** Shooting Capability: Kagura can shoot bullets from the tip of her umbrella like a gun.Gintama Chapter 3; page 6 Abilities Enhanced Strength: Kagura is very strong, being noted to be stronger than a normal human being. She is able to hold back a moped from moving, despite two grown people being seated on it, and her punches are capable of leaving large cracks in a wall.Gintama Chapter 3; page 23 '''High-Speed Healing': Kagura's wounds seem to heal quickly, shown when the bullet wounds were almost healed immediately following receiving them. She also had healed from her minor injuries resulting from being run over by Gintoki's moped. Enhanced Endurance: Kagura was able to be hit full-speed by Gintoki's motorbike and show no visible signs of damage afterwards, though she was knocked out by the impact.Gintama Chapter 3; page 7 Quotes * (To Inoue) "I'm tired of getting money for hurting people!"Gintama Chapter 3; page 15 References Category:Characters Category:Amanto